Bravery
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Edward takes Nessie into the ocean for the first time. She learns about a fear that her father has.


Water. Something that I only experienced every few years. Of course on Bella's and my honeymoon was one of the time I got to the pleasures of being in it. Not including the showers I took, unneeded to a certain extent, every few weeks. My daughter was thinking of scenario after scenario on what would happen if she were to go in the water itself. Her little hands shaking as she scooped up handfuls of sand, letting it drop like rainfall between her fingers. Bella and I sat on our towel beside Alice and Jasper. This was one of the few occasions that our entire family could come to Isle Esme as a sort of retreat from the world. Not having to hide our sparkling skin, not having to worry about our hunting grounds, and certainly not having to worry about Renesmee wandering off in the water. She was scared as is just sitting in the sand.

"She's so scared. And Jake pestering her to get in the water probably isn't helping." My wife commented as we both gazed to Nessie with concerned glances. Jacob and the pack were already horsing around, or dogging around in this case, in the ocean.

"She's thinking of all the bad things that could happen if she decided to go in. But she thinks that we will all think that she is a coward if she doesn't." Alice giggled as I smirked to my wife who was only concerned for our daughter's well being. "The things she is coming up with are quite amusing. From sharks, to speed boats running her over, to a hurricanes-"

"Edward Anthony Mason!" Uh-oh. That meant I was in trouble when being called my human name. "You go over there with our daughter!"

"Yes, love." I chuckled when she hissed under my words. Her nostrils were flared when I turned toward Nessie who was still letting the sand fall between her tiny fingers. She looked up when my shadow covered her small figure. I kneeled down and said, "It's not as bad as what your thinking."

"Did you know that 7,000 people drown a year? That's 20 people a day. That means I have a chance of-"

"Your forgetting that your surrounded by supernatural vampires and werewolves." I sighed, sitting beside her in the sand. I began playing with the sand myself. "You know I would never let anything happen to you."

"Yes." She breathed shakily, looking up to the ocean waves coming and going. Flinching at the sound. I held out my hand and she looked at it first uncertain, and then contemplating. Finally setting her palm in mine, I gave her one firm squeeze before standing up and walking us towards the water. With each step, her feet seemed to drag more. And finally when we were only inches away from the water touching the tips of our toes, she froze. Jacob and the pack were watching from shore, not wanting to splash around for the sake of frightening Nessie. The whole family was watching as she stood with her feet planted to the spot they were in.

"Daddy," She said, shaking her head. I glanced up at the water then lifted her up, holding her warm body to my cold chest. Fire to Ice.

The splash of the water sprinkled her toes as we entered to ocean. She whimpered into my neck, tears streaming my shoulders. "Shhhh, shhh, its ok. Daddy is going to take care of you. I'm here. I'm here." I cooed which relaxed her immensely. She was going into her happy place. Something that my sister taught her about going to.

We were now knee high deep and still going in. "Honey, I'm going to slowly lower you down, ok? Daddy won't let go of you unless you want me to." I turned her around to be facing the water. She was closing her eyes as tightly as she could as I slowly began lowering her tense feet into the warm ocean. Her shoulders were up, her fists clenched, her breathing no longer a priority. Once her legs were in the water, she relaxed even more once she realized it wasn't as bad as what she thought.

"Daddy, don't let go!" I held both of her hands tightly in my own. Perhaps even a little too tightly for her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not letting go." I kissed the top of her head as she was facing outward still. I slid the tops of my feet under her little ones. This reminded me of the prom Bella and I attended together. The way when I would move my feet, hers would move as well. So as I walked slowly deeper into the water, her feet on top of mine had no choice but to follow. I turned to find Alice with the video camera as the family watched with loving eyes. "Ness, open your eyes. It's ok." She was now shoulder deep, as I was waist deep. She obeyed and looked out at the clear water before us. The way it sparkled under the sunlight amazed her.

"I still don't like water." She whispered so no one else could hear. I realized that I was breathing harshly as well. She looked up to find me gazing out at the water with fearful eyes.

"Either do I," I admitted with a painful glance to her eyes. She only nodded, kissing both of my hands as she rubbed soothing circles into them as Bella would when I was stressed about something. She so much like her mother in so many ways. I wished that she would've gotten her bravery as well.

**Please review and PM with ideas for future Edward/Nessie stories! Thanks for reading guys! **


End file.
